Episode 115
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 116|Next Episode -->]] Length: 2:58:09 Hosts: Alex Kate Matt Mitch Guests: Intro Matt recreated success of TDar with Silent Hill 2 piano, farts, booing kids, and diarrhea Content Covered *Tower of Guns developer interviewed *Mitch kills deer with his car. *Stupid argument Typing of the Dead *Kalamari pork bung? *Silverado 1985 cowboy movie Notable Facts *Matt callback glitch of guy that loves dogs then kills them Oblivion not Skyrim unless it happened again Funny Stories and Quotes Alex *Element 115 Bro *(Mitch) Driving to the farm convention. *At the mall there was a woman's gym called Pumps, and Dick's Sporting Goods so at the map it said Pumps Dicks for 2.5 years. **Matt - Did they? *They would draw on rocks and then throw them down the hill. *It's pulled out anus chopped into rings and deep fried. *You're all wrong I built a science museum around myself. *For the love of my own fuck. *Before you go Bingo oh Bazango on me I broke into the Harrisburg Science Museum. * Kate *Faggot *I find it hard that you drive. *(Don't Come) RE4 but also House of the Dead 2 *Remember the fucking faggot Adam Orth of Xbox One Deal with it? **Matt - Did he die? **Kate - No he had a speech at GDC **Alex Matt - Ohhhhhhh **Mitch - That man is a cis white male **Alex I want a booth at PAX and it says the internet is mean. **Matt He fucked up bad like the (PAX East 2012) controller guys. **Kate There's a better way to go about it than shrug and say suck a dick get fucked. *Dan Amrich was like lick my taint and I don't care what I have to say. **Alex - I bet if we ask Dan Amrich to lick my taint he will. **Kate - As Santa. **Mitch - Now it will be an inside joke. **Kate - No it won't. *Dave looks like the guy waving a tallywacker in the gym showers but isn't, *This podcast is about pig bung. *You ate pig butt what do you mean you don't like Westerns? Matt *There is 2 types of problems. First world white problems and problems out of your control *You shouldn't feel bad that you killed a deer. There is too many. **Kate 'They're stupid and mean. *You shouldn't feel bad if you killed a human. There is too many. **Kate - They're stupid and mean. *So when do you and the deer have a day in court? *It's a set up. The dead deer was already thrown in front of your vehicle. *The kicker is the deer was the husband. *If we go further back, blackface mammy. *(Mitch) That's exactly what I said. Fuck You **Alex - Exactly. Fuck You *Are you ready for dick? **Kate "Yes." **Matt - Let's Go. *PAX, those guys are money grubbing fucks. *It would have been better if that guy was a woman or a minority. *I have 2 friends **Kate - Wow you made it, that is 2 friends more than me. *Jeff Goldblum wasn't the cowboy. **Kate - He was the horse. *There's Dumpy, Grumpy, Happy, Lumpy, and Bungy. **Alex - Where's your son? He killed himself. *Today I stopped myself. The end. *Throw some mung in that bung and you got a Mung sandwich. **Alex - It's a real good Philly Bung & Mung. **Kate - Am I part of reality? **Alex - Please stop putting bung in it. **Mitch - Bunggate **Kate - Bunging Bad **Matt - Bung Racer **Mitch - It's Bunging Time **Matt - What type of dinosaur would Bung be? **Mitch - Samurai Bung Cats **Kate - Bung is the loneliest number. **Alex - I got Mitch a bung bung. **Kate - Donky Kong Bungle Beat **Matt - I'm imagining someone playing Bungos, Bongos are 2 prolapsed assholes. **Kate - You're not Alex Mitch. **Alex - I like Kate except when she speaks. Stop talking like you broke up with me. **Kate - You didn't break up with me, you broked up with Bung **Mitch - Bungzinga. Mitch *I'm not an anime guy. **Alex - You're animo. *I wanted to piss on that deer. *I heard 2 gunshots, the deer was still breathing. The third bullet was in the brain and still breathing. I met the only immortal deer in Pennsylvania. *I was in the cockpit of the car. **Alex - You flew and hit the stars that were deer. *Fuck school let's go to Sam Goody. *One of these weeks I'll kill myself. I'l do it. **Mad Matt - At this point I want you to do it so you will fucking stop talking about it. **Alex - Some day we will talk about the origins of Mitch's dad. *I bought Clayfighter just for the song. *Hurricane Simulator 06 (Katrina was 05) *David let's get a scorpion bung bowl. <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 116|Next Episode -->]]Category:EpisodeCategory:AlexCategory:KateCategory:MattCategory:Mitch